thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trouble with Hyenas
The Trouble with Hyenas is the first episode of Pride Lands Dynasty. Synopsis The lion guard Must stop the hyenas. Transcript Narrator: It was a peaceful day in the pride lands and the Lion Guard were inside Pride Rock. Rafiki: Ladies and Gentleman, a new member has joined the Lion Guard. Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono (ALL): Who? Rafiki: Kion, it is William, your nephew. William: Hi guys. Kion: Welcome to our guard, they're Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono. Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono (ALL): Welcome to our guard William! William: Thanks guys. Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono (ALL): You're welcome! Kion: I have my Lion Guard since I was a cub. William: Oh cool, Uncle Kion. Kion: Ono, please leave to search for problems. Ono: Okay, Kion. Narrator: And Ono left. Ono was searching all around the Pride Lands, when... Ono: (GASPS) Hyenas? I've got to get the rest of the Guard. Cheezi: (LAUGHS) Janja was right. Look at 'em go. Cheezi and Chungu (BOTH): Panic and run. Panic and run. Narrator: Meanwhile, Kion and his nephew William were talking to each other. William: Think the wildebeests made it home safe? Kion: Ono's keeping an eye on them. We should know soon enough. Bunga: Kion!. Hey, what are you showing Fuli and Beshte? Fuli and Beshte (BOTH): You're not going to believe this. Bunga: Rafiki's paintings, they predict the future. Kion: You're right. I don't believe it. There's no way Rafiki's paintings can predict the... Ono: Kion, Kion!. We have a big problem this time. William: Oh, let me, guess, wildebeests again. Ono: Yes, but they're being chased by hyenas! William: Hyenas? Kion: Then there's no time to waste. Ono, lead us to the wildebeests. William: And fast. Ono: Affirmative. Bunga: But Kion, the paintings! Kion: No time for paintings, Bunga. We need to stop the hyenas. Bunga: But what if Rafiki's painting comes true, while we're fighting hyenas? Fuli and Beshte (BOTH): We just need to make sure Kion dosen't climb any trees. Cheezi: (CACKLING) Wow! These wildebeests are fast. Janja: Great. I love fast food. (CHOMPS) Chungu: I woudln't mind if they showed down a little. I'm getting dizzy. Kion: There they are. Ono, lead the wildeebests away from the hyenas. Try to calm them down. Ono: You got it, Kion. Kion: You four take care of Cheezi and Chungu. Leave Janja and me. Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! Narrator: The Lion Guard are trying to save the wildebeests. Janja: I gonna get ya. I gonna get ya. (WILDEBEEST WHIMPERING) (GROWLING) Narrator: And then there was trouble... (CHUCKLING) (GROWLING) Bunga: Kion, no! Not the tree! Cheezi (CACKLING): These wildebeests never saw us coming. Chungu: That's 'cause wildebeests ain't too smart. (BOTH GRUNIT) Fuli (SCOFFS) They are not the only ones. Chungu: Hey, the Lion Guard? Cheezi: We never even saw you coming. (WILDEBEEST) Bunga: Kion, look out! Kion: Bunga. What are you... Whoa! (GRUNTS) Janja (STAMMERS): Where did you even come from? Kion: It dosen't matter. I know where you're going. Cheezi and Chungu (BOTH) (WHIMPERING): Panic and run, panic and run! Janja: Good idea, fur brains. Bunga: And don't come back! Kion: Bunga, why'd you do that? Bunga: I don't want them to come back. Kion: No, why'd you knock me out of that tree?. I was trying to take Janja by surprise. Bunga: Oh yeah, about that... William and Fuli (BOTH) (CHUCKLE): Well, that's a new way to run off hyenas. Fall on them. Kion: That wasn't exactly the plan. Bunga: Hey, did you see that? Kion fell from the tree. Good thing I saved him. Beshte: Look to me like you pushed him and Janja saved him. Besides, what if that wasn't the right tree? Bunga: Then he's still in danger. At least the wildebeests are safe and we can head home. There aren't any trees in the lair. (BOTH LAUGH) The end. Category:Episodes Category:Pride Lands Dynasty Category:WilliamRhine